Harrys Strange Summer
by Vluko1
Summary: Harry Potters life with the Dursleys ends, He lives with Snape for the summer. Later on its a Majour desion for Ginny will she return to Harrys rejectionor go to the one she truly desires. Random veiws, Lucius bashing. Majour lol and majour Sadness.
1. Harry meets Snape

Harry's Strange Summer

Harry had just finished his 6th year at Hogwarts, so he was ready to meet the Dursleys at the train station.

He was trying to think about his year at to stop regretting leaving Hogwarts and to go live with his aunt and uncle.

He couldn't stand them because they practically used him as a slave, starved him, stopped him getting any home work done and hit him if he did the smallest thing wrong.

Harry walked over to his aunt and uncle who were looking displeased as always. Uncle Vermon looked at Harry as if he had just come from Juvenile Prison.

"You better not think of going to that place otherwise no meals for the rest of the summer," threatened Uncle Vermon as he slammed Harry in to the car door.

At that very moment Professor Snape and saw what had just Happened.

'Flashback' An eight-year-old Snape was running down the hallway he was severely brusied and scared.

" Come back here you worthless pup and take your medicine if I find you, you'll be sorry you filthy little freak." Shouted Snape's Father.

'End Flash back' Snape shuddered at the thought, Even though he hated Harry he had to admit that the kid had been through a lot and didn't need a beating from a muggle to top off the scar's of Voldemorts previous attacks on him.

So he Decided to interfere, he might as well take him to Dumbledor while he's at it he'll be safe there for a month. "Pardon me, is there a problem?" Said Professor Snape as he looked at Harry.

"No there isn't a problem," said Uncle Vermon as he gave Harry a menacing glare. "No everything's fine Professor," said Harry rubbing his arm.

"Harry do you know this man?" asked Uncle Vermon eyeing Snape suspiciously.

"Yes he's our potions teacher," said Harry. "Don't you start with that magic nonsense boy," shouted Uncle Vermon. "And may I ask what is wrong with magic," said Snape through his teeth.

"Everything, it's evil, it's dangerous, my sister deserved to get blown up the witch," screeched Aunt Petunia. Snape was getting annoyed with these muggles.

He was just itching to turn them into toads.

"Look you better keep that nose of yours out of our business.

He's not going to that school ever again," shouted Uncle Vermon as he gave Snape his 'Dursley Death Glare' as Harry called it.

Snape had heard enough, evil magic, an insult to Lily Potter keeping Potter from doing magic and an insult to him.

This was pathetic. "Potter we're leaving get your things," said Snape. "He's not going anywhere," shouted Aunt Petunia.

" If Potters not then he'll have to go permanently," sneered Snape as he pointed his wand at Uncle Vermon's face.

Uncle Vermon and Aunt Petunia didn't dare blink; they stood there in absolute terror.

"Well is Potter going?" said Snape.

"Yes take him, take him for as long as you want," said Aunt Petunia as she started to tremble in fear.

"Very well," said Snape as he and Harry disappeared.

They reappeared in Dumbledor's office find that Dumbledor had gone on vacation.

"Well I guess you'll have to stay with me for the summer Potter," Sighed Snape.

"Okay," said Harry. He knew that he had no choice but to trust Snape because he knew that if Snape did anything to him Dumbledor would know about it.

They once again disappeared only to reappear at Snape's castle; it was almost as big as Hogwarts.

Harry knew that this is going to be his strangest summer ever.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come inside?"  
said Snape as he opened the huge wooden door.

Harry went inside to find a very nice place unlike Snape's office at  
Hogwarts.

"Potter your room is on the second floor, I'm sure you'll find your  
way around and give me a yell if you need me I'm in the dungeon's,"  
said Snape.

"Professor when's dinner?" asked Harry.

"Dinner is at six by the way since you're my guest you can choose  
what's for dinner," said Snape.

"Really, can we have fish and chips?" asked Harry.

"Sure, by the way are you alright after that little attack from your  
uncle?" asked Snape.

Harry didn't want Snape to see the scars from his uncle's previous  
attacks.

"Yes I'm fine Professor it's just a bruise," said Harry.

"Well I have a potion that will fix that right up," said Snape.

"No I'll be fine," said Harry as he looked away from Snape.

"Potter are you afraid of your uncle?" asked Snape.

"No I just hate him because he hates me," shouted Harry.

Harry tell me about your life with those muggles," said Snape.

"There's noting to tell, they treat me worse than garbage, they starve  
me, they use me as a slave and a whole lot more," said Harry as he  
fought back a sob.

"Well then you'll have to stay with someone next summer and as for the  
muggles they won't get away with what they have said and done,"  
sneered Snape.

"You're not going to hurt them are you professor," asked Harry  
nervously.

"No I'll just make your uncle and aunt pay for what they've done by  
giving their precious child a little bad luck," smirked Snape.

"Can I go with you and see," asked Harry

"Of course you can bring your friends along," said Snape.  
This was going to be the best summer ever.

Harry and Snape made a plan of action and were about to put it into  
full gear when they where interrupted by Lucius Malfoy.

"Well what have we here, Potter and Snape.

Serverus you know how Draco  
despises Potter so why did you bring him here?" asked Lucius in a very  
dangerous tone.

"Well Lucius if you must know the muggles he lives with aren't exactly  
the caring type," said Snape.

"And since when do you care about Potter Serverus," asked Lucius.  
"Look Malfoy it is none of your business so why don't you just go and  
see your perfect wife and tell her about how your cheating on her with  
her sister," Shouted Snape.

"How did you know you traitor," shouted Lucius as he turned red.

"I have my sources and I'm not a traitor unlike you I know you'd  
lower yourself to a salve for Voldemort to save your worthless hide,"  
shouted Snape as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Lucius.

"How dare you even speak of my past when you did the same thing you  
lowered your self to be a deatheater but you couldnt cope with the  
knowledge that you life was on the line so you ran away like the  
coward you are," said Lucius as he drew his wand.

"You blonde bastered, you'll wish you never said that because I knew  
when to act unlike you, you dated Peter's niece." said Snape as he  
gave a triumphant smirk.

"You freak you'll pay dearly for your words," shouted Lucius as he  
prepared himself for a duel.

Lucius had caught Snape of guard and attacked him so Snape was smashed  
into a nearby wall.

Then Snape stood up and gave Harry a look that meant run so Harry  
raced to his room and locked the door.

Meanwhile Lucius had already begun his second attack on Snape but  
Snape retaliated and gave Lucius a good deal of bruises and a possible  
permanent black eye.

" You Damn Greasy Git I just had Plastic Surgery a few months ago and  
now I need more because of you take that Snivellus,"

Shouted Malfoy as he flung a Cretatius Curse at Snape then slammed him  
into a near by wall.

Snape however did not even utter a word he just flung the curse back  
at Lucius who Screamed like a six year old girl and fainted.

Then Snape stumbled up the stairs to see if Harry was all right.

He came up to Harry's room and knocked on the door, then Harry opened it.

"Professor are you alright? What happened to Malfoy?" asked Harry impatiently.

"I'm fine just a few broken ribs that's all and don't worry about him he won't bother us again," said Snape as he put his wand away.

"A few broken ribs that's bad it one could puncture your lung and kill you, believe me when Uncle Vermon broke my ribs one nearly killed me," Said Harry.

"What he broke your ribs but how did you know?" said Snape as he clutched his side.

"I had to go to hospital when Uncle Vermon noticed that I was hardly breathing that's where I found out," Said Harry looking at Snape worryingly.

Suddenly Snape collapsed Harry immediately rushed over to him to help in anyway. Harry saw that Snape was injured very badly so he got to the telephone and rang Ron.

The telephone was answered by Ginny. "Hello Ginny Weasly speaking," Said Ginny. "Ginny Its me Harry tell your father to get over to Snape's Castle right away ok don't ask why just do it," Shouted Harry as he dropped the phone.

At that very moment Mr. Weasly appeared in the fireplace.

"Harry is everything alright, my god what happened to Malfoy?" Asked Mr. Weasly as he stared at the knocked out man on the floor.

"Professor Snape and him had a duel and Snape was left standing but his ribs are broken and he's not breathing.

He's upstairs," Shouted Harry as he raced upstairs. They got upstairs and Mr. Weasly did a healing spell and Snape started breathing.

Mr. Weasly levitated Snape on to Harry's bed and told Harry that he'd be back in ten minutes.

Harry looked at Snape; he remembered how he and his friends knocked him out two years ago and how he went into Snape's memory a few months ago.

The thing that was strange to Harry was why didn't Snape just let Malfoy take him to Voldemort and kill him.

Then Mr. Weasly came back with all his family.

Ron his sister Ginny his brothers Fred and George and of course perfect Percy.

"Wow Harry what did you do to Snape this time?" Asked Ron Looking down at the potion's master.

"I didn't do anything it was Malfoy." Shouted Harry.

"Draco is that powerful wow." Said Ron.

"Not Draco his father." Said Harry pointing to the now waking Lucius Malfoy.

"What the Fuck am I doing here this isn't the Dark Lords Castle, is it." Said Lucius as he got up to see were he was.

"Mr. Malfoy where you here to pick up Peter's niece." Asked Harry slyly.

"Yes I think so Potter, wait a minute what are you doing in the Dark Lords Castle." Asked Lucius. "This is Professor Snape's Castle." Said Harry.

"What this is his castle oh shit I knew I shouldn't have taken that aspirin." Said Lucius Shaking his head. Then he disappeared, just as Snape started to wake up.

Snape was looking very very pissed off so Ron and Harry took a step back.

"What the hell happened, what the Hell are you doing here Weasly?" Asked Snape rubbing his head.

"Hello to you to Serverus, If Harry wouldn't have called me you would probably be dead," Said Mr. Weasly.

"Harry, Weasly thanks I never thought that I would actually be helped by you Potter,'' Said Snape as he felt his now only fractured ribs.

"One good deed deserves another, professor. Oh and by the way Malfoy thought this was Voldemort's castle for some reason," Said Harry.

All the Weaslys shuddered. "So Harry do you care to explain what your doing here in professor Snape's castle," Said Mrs. Weasly.

So Harry told them everything from the day Dumbledor told him about the prophecy to that very moment.

Everyone was staring at Harry as if he had just kissed Voldemort, everyone except for Ginny.

She knew that Lord Voldemort was the most Evil and Dangerous person to most of the wizarding world but to her he was just Tom.

That same Tomas Marvelo Riddle that she was friends with in her first year that same Tom that knew everything about her and that Tom that listened and helped her through all her grief and despair.

And that same Tom that used her to get to Harry she almost lost her life to him and she would do the same thing again if she had to just to be with him.

She could picture his piercing stone gray eyes his raven black hair and she could almost smell that dangerous aroma of death and hate.

Harry them said that they needed to contact Dumbledor just in case the deatheaters were planning something and Snape nodded.

Snape knew that the deatheaters had a plan and a good one that not even Dumbledor could guess.

But the only flaw was that Voldemort had somehow transformed into his sixteen-year old self but still retained his old powers and his eyes weren't a steel gray.

They were a fiery pit like the eyes of demon or something. Snape knew that he couldn't tell Harry because he was given direct orders no to tell him any information that he didn't need to know, because Voldemort might just listen in on the conversation like in Harry's fifth year.

So Snape sent Dumbledor a letter saying the deatheaters plans that they were going to carry out on the 16th of June and it was now the 1st of January.


	2. Tomas Riddle's thoughts

Chapter 2  
Of Harry's Strange Summer

Meanwhile in Tom Riddles Castle the dark lord was in frenzy he couldn't think about any thing but The Chamber of secrets.

He didn't know What was wrong with him he remembered every event of that year.

The diary being placed in Ginny's Cauldron, The First time she wrote in it, The time Ginny was first Manipulated by him, when Potter Picked up the diary, when He carried Ginny into the Chamber and when Potter Defeated him and rescued Ginny.

Why was he so obsessed with something so meaningless and pathetic?

Then it struck him Ginny he was thinking about Ginny her voice was ringing in his head all he could think about was Ginny.

Her sweet smile her inocent eyes and that luscious red hair.

But why was this happening to him.

He was the Dark lord why would he be thinking about a girl? Well not just a girl a beautiful girl that he had once enslaved in his charms.

He wanted to enslave he again but not for a short time but for as long as he could he just wouldn't give up on her.

But One thing kept nagging him why was she so easy to manipulate was it because she was weak or too trusting or did she... Love him?

The last thought knocked him back to his senses 'Love' The meaningless word that was his downfall with Potter.

'Love' the thing he Had never experienced in his life the only thing that was missing from his vocabulary.

Did she love him?

Or did he love her?

NO she couldn't love him he nearly killed her in the chamber he Had been such a basterd.

She would never forgive him he heart belonged to Potter She was obsessed With "The Boy who Lived" that pathetic runt that four eyed Freak that cursed boy that was his down fall.

How could the plain and Evil Tomas Riddle compare to The Amazing Good Potter?

Potter had everything friend's people who cared about him or even loved him.

What Did Tom have everyone hating him only following him out of sheer terror and no one cared about him, no one ever even mentioned his name anymore.

All he ever head was The Dark lord, You know who, he who must not be named and Voldemort.

While Potter was being addressed as Mr Potter, Harry Potter, Harry and the boy who lived.

Tomas didn't know what to do so he just did what he was best at doing.

He planned another scheme to kill Potter and not just kill him but to try and use Ginny again like he did before.

But he didn't want to use her he wanted to just be with her Potter or no Potter he was going to get what he wanted. He had made the Perfect plan of how to kill Potter.

He would resurrect the Basilisk.

Give it its sight back but it won't kill him.

Its bite was deadlier it wouldn't kill him but it would paralyze him so that the basilisk could feed.

And so with that he went for a very long midnight walk to feed on any one he found.

His Red eyes and the change of clothes was because he had become a vampire but not only a vampire but also a day walker at that.

So the only thing that could kill him would be a silver sword or a silver bullet. He usually fed on the deatheaters in Azkaban, he usually flew there with his wings that were invisible but could appear at any moment.

He now wore Leather pants and a black tank top so that he could blend in at night to follow his victims.

He was walking down Privet drive and he saw the muggle house that Potter was living in so he flew up to the window and looked in he searched for Potter in every window with no luck so he decided to ask the muggles about Potter.

He knocked on the door and Mr Dursley answered.

"What in blazes do you want at this hour boy? " Shouted Mr Dursley as Aunt Petunia came down the stairs.

"Well are you going to answer me or just stand there?"

Sneered Mr Dursley.

"If you would be so kind as to tell me the whereabouts of Mr Potter I will leave." Said Tomas as his eyes glowed like embers in the moonlight.

"Are you one of his strange friends or a teacher from that school? "If you are you should know where he is because you can use your powers to find him." Said Uncle Vermon Eyeing Tom suspiciously.

"No I'm No Friend of Potters, I so happen to be The on that killed his pathetic parents in the first place." Said Tomas in a VERY Deadly tone.

The Dursleys turned very pale. Mr. Dursley was going to slam the door but was too scared to even move.

"Well are you going to tell me where Potter is or do I have to force you to tell. Sneered Tomas as a Glowing Green Orb appeared in his hand.

"He's with some guy called Snap or something he's a potions teacher at the school." Said Uncle Vermon as Dudley came down the stairs.

"Dad who's this jerk? And why is he here at this time of night? Is he crazy or something?" Asked Dudley.

Aunt Petunia Grabbed Dudley and Covered his mouth before and more insults could be heard.

Mr Dursley went paler than before as he looked up at Riddle.

Tomas Sneered his eyes flashed an angry red they seemed to glow now.

Dudley started to tremble and Mr Dursley slowly backed away from Riddle.

"Please we haven't done anything wrong and Dudley didn't mean what he said Please don't kill us." Said Aunt Petunia in a tiny voice.

"It's not our fault that we live wit Harry it's his mothers will we don't have a choice." Said Uncle Vermon.

"Shut up, I've had enough of your pathetic whining. Since you told me were Potter is I will spare you but I will be back to teach that child some manners." Said Tomas.

Then he turned on his heel and walked over to the side walk. Then he showed his wings and flew off into the night.


	3. the meeting

Harry's Strange Summer Chapter 3

The next day at Snapes castle Harry was just relaxing in the lounge room on the chair antique chair that Snape usually sat in.

It was quite comfortable, Harry never knew that Snape would actually want something so comfortable in his house.

But yet again Snape was only human so Harry decided that even though Snape seemed like a heartless basterd he was actually kind of simple in a good way.

Ginny was brushing her hair and thinking of Tomas.

She would give her life just to see him again; she wondered where he was how he was and whom he was with.

She missed him so much, often at night she would wake up sobbing for him to come back.

No one ever heard her.

She wanted to get his diary and write in it for hours just to get one line in return.

She knew that she had no chance but she also knew that there could be a way.

Snape was a deatheater and so was Lucius Malfoy if she could find out where the meeting was held she would find Tomas for sure.

So she decided to follow Snape to the meeting.

So she lay out her hooded robe and was preparing for the sun to go-down.

Then she would follow Snape to the meeting.

She had no Idea what she was getting herself into.

It was 7 o'clock and Ginny had now followed Snape to the meeting.

Now all she had to do was find Tomas but before she could begin her mission she was stopped.

There in front of her was Belatrix Lestrange.

"You're not a deatheater, You're a spy for the ministry."Sneered Lestraing but she failed to notice the Shudders of Lucius and Snape.

All the deatheaters had crowded around her they raised their wands and where about to inielat Ginny.

Suddenly the doors of the hall swung open and there stood the one and only Dark Lord.

All the deatheaters bowed as he approached Peter who had flung himself into a ridiculously low bow.

"What is going on here Peter? Who is this?" Hissed Tomas.

"Um, Master Bellatrix thinks that this person is a spy.

Please forgive me master I have no Idea who she is." Said Peter Falling to his knees.

"I'm Virginia Weasly and I have come here to become a deatheater." Said Ginny as she revealed her face.

"Weasly."

Whispered Snape and Lucius in unison.

"Ginny" Whispered Tomas softly.

He looked shocked for a moment then he regained his composure and said.

"Why do you wish to become a deatheater, Revenge perhaps."

Said Tomas in a silky dangerous tone. "No it's something I'd rather not discuss." Said Ginny Guiltily.

All the deatheaters looked shocked if she didn't tell her new master why she did this then she had to be a spy.

Then one of the Deatheaters whispered.

"If She ain't telling HIM then the lass has to be a spy."

Tomas heard this remark and he didn't like it one bit, he knew that she wasn't a spy.

He knew that she had returned for him not to get back at him but to be with him.

"She has a right to keep her personal life out of this so if it is because of personal issues then she need not express them is that clear."

Said Tomas In a very Very Dangerous tone.

The deatheaters shuddered and all said yes.

Ginny was pulled aside away from the meeting she waited with Lucius and Snape in the hall.

"Miss Weasly are you mad coming here do you know who that was that you just spoke to?" Said Snape in a very shocked tone.

"Yes that was Tomas Marvelo Riddle." Replied Ginny. Lucius instantly clapped his hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying any more.

"Are you daft girl you must always call him Master." Whispered Malfoy as he broke into a slight sweat.

The meeting was over all the deatheaters left and Tomas went into the hall where Ginny Lucius and Snape where.

Tomas casually walked up to Ginny.

"Now Ginny come with me you two can go I have no further need for you yet." Said Tomas.

He took Ginny into his private room.

"Ginny why did you come here you could have been killed you could have exposed this meeting place Merlin knows what you could have done." Shouted Tomas.

At this tone of his Ginny flinched but she wasn't afraid of him.

"I came all the way here to see you and this is the HELLO I get from you. Why didn't' you contact me why did you just use me in the chamber and forget about me." Shouted Ginny as she slapped Tomas across the face.

Tomas was shocked he had never been slapped before, It didn't hurt his face but It did hurt something inside of him.

He gave Ginny a hurt look and said "I never forgot about you you've been the only thing on my mind all these years." Ginny Looked at him and started crying.


	4. The Letter

Harry's Strange Summer  
Chapter 4

Tomas did not push her away instead he pulled her closer to him so that she could sob on to his shoulder all she needed.

He had waited too long for this he realized his mistake of letting her go last time but now she would be his forever.

She told him that Lucius and Snape knew who she was so he gave her a letter to give to them when she returned to Snapes castle to see Harry.

She Left him in his privet room he was alone for another night.

At least he got to see her for that brief half an hour that they where together.

Ginny was so glad that her wish had finally come true she knew that now that Tomas was easily in her reach she could keep him for eternity.

But the only problem was that when she went to Hogwarts they would be separated again.

Ginny arrived At Snapes Castle, she gave him the letter and told him how she knew about his real name and how long they've known each other.

Snape didn't dare to even speak to her or anyone else about the incident that had occurred in the meeting place.

Later when everyone was asleep he opened the letter and Read it. It said.

Snape if you so much look at Ginny in the wrong way or give any indication that you know about her secret.

I will personally see to it that you are sent to the Shadow Realm.

Believe me Snape the Shadow Realm isn't a myth it does exist and I control it.

Now then Ginny will not be a Deatheater but instead she will be the Dark Queen.

So you will pay her every respect she deserves.

Snape read the letter and hid it in his cabinet so that if Malfoy did come over he would tell him as well.

But the dark Lord would probably announce it at the next meeting.

Snape was actually scared of Ginny.

She was a girl with a very dangerous boyfriend, Even more dangerous than her X Michael was.

She left him because he was over protective and he was jealous of Harry so he would often beat Ginny or punish her in any other painful way.

Snape Shuddered if Michael found out and came to hurt Ginny again because she got a new boyfriend things would not look good for Michael.

He went into Ginny's room to talk to her.

She wasn't asleep she was sitting on the balcony looking at the stars.

"Miss Weasly." Said Snape cautiously. "Yes Professor" Answered Ginny.

"May I have a word about Michal?" Asked Snape.

Ginny Flinched at the name Michal. "Of course you may what is it that you wish to know?" Said Ginny.


	5. The secret and the hunt

Harry's Strange Summer  
Chapter 5

Ginny sat down next to Snape.

She looked sadder than Mertle on a bad day.

"Well Michael is a leader of the Demon Gang." She Said.

"You mean that he's a demon but his gang is made up of wizards" Said Snape in disbelief.

"Yes He's a very powerful demon.

He usually lets his power go to his head.

If he wants something he will get it no matter what the cost.

When I tried to leave him He beat me mercilessly.

He called me a Slut and said that if I ever get another boyfriend that he would hunt me down and kill me." Sobbed Ginny.

"Ginny your ok Your ok now We won't let anything happen to you." Said Snape softly.

"You don't understand he's as strong as Tomas Maybe even Stronger No one can protect me." Sobbed Ginny Even Louder.

Snape Calmed her down it took some time but she soon forgot about Michael and she went to bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Tomas was out hunting.

He walked along the alleyways in little Winging his thirst was up to its peak.

He prayed that he would not go on a killing spree.

Then he smelled a gang of guys they had confronted a smaller child.

Tomas kept to the shadows and crept nearer to the unsuspecting boys.

He soon could see that they were all about 18 years old and they had beaten a younger boy to a pulp. Three on one was unfair.

They seemed to be trying to get his lunch money.

Tomas walked behind on of the boys and with one swift movement he broke his neck.

The other boys turned around only to see their friend motionless on the ground.

They stared at him for a moment then they took bolted for the nearest house.

Tomas loved to chase his food it was worth the effort just to see the terrified looks on the muggles faces.

He chased after one and he grabbed his leg and smashed him against the building. He closed in for the kill on the other boy.

"You killed our friends what do you what from us?" Said the boy as he backed up against the building.

"Ah you see I want the very thing that keeps you alive, Your blood." Hissed Tom as he bared his

fangs. The boy went pale as death as Tomas came towards him He stood there as if he was rooted to the spot.

Tomas then lunged at him he grabbed his head and tilted it to the side so that he had a plain view of the main artery.

The boy struggled furiously as his fangs priced the boy's neck.

He struggled until all of his blood had been drained.

Tomas then took the other bodies and did the same.

He had finally quenched his thirst.

Tomas then unfolded his wings and flew back to his castle. He loved to feed on blood but muggle blood was just to plain.

He wanted more than just Muggle or wizard blood he wanted Potters Blood.

Potter was the only thing in this world that drove him to his limits if it wasn't for Potter he would have committed Suicide a long time ago.

As Tomas flew toward his castle he thought about Ginny.

He felt so sorry for her she was alone like him.

She was poor she never got all the attention like that stuck up brat Malfoy.

She was used to being alone but now she had him she could keep him for as long as she wanted.

Tomas landed outside his castle and when inside he took off his leather shirt and boots.

He then just collapsed on to the bed and thought about Ginny.

Oh God the things that he wanted to do to her he longed to see her face to kiss that delicate neck to taste her to kiss her to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue.

God how wrong was he to have used he like that, every time he thought of the chamber he mentally kicked himself.


	6. The plan and Extreemly bad mental images

Harry's strange summer chapter 6.

Harry had woken up the next morning the previous nights events dawned on him. Snape Malfoy the Weaslys.

Arthur had suggested that they take Harry to the burrow.

Ginny was going to protest but it was no use they would think she was mad.

She called over Snape and whispered in his ear. "Professor." She started.

"Miss Weasly, You may call me Serverus when where alone Professor is a school thing.

The master has instructed me to pay you every respect you deserve so please don't worry yourself with the formalities." Said Snape.

"Oh well that's very nice ... Serverus uh but I was just going to tell you maybe Having Harry over at the burrow isn't such a good idea because Tom said he's coming over tonight." Said Ginny in a concerned tone.

Snapes eyes went wide He paled slightly.

"Well uh that is a problem. I shall send Lusius an owl to inform peter that Potter is staying over at your house. So would you like me to arrange another meeting place?" Asked Snape shaking slightly.

Snape knew that if Dumbledor found out it would be Azkaban for him.

Suddenly Harry came into the room.

Ginny Looked Extremely shocked he couldn't have heard their conversation.

"Hello professor Hello Ginny. How was your night? I had the really weird dream about Lord of the Rings." smiled Harry.

Ginny gave a sigh of relief.

Snape sighed mentally, but still looked at her in a concerned manner. Harry noticed that there was an odd silence something was wrong and he knew it.

"Professor uh is their any news on you know who." Said Harry.

Ginny's head snapped up. Ok this was to freaky for Harry then he remembered Ginny's first year he couldn't help but feel sorry for her after the Chamber experience. She wasn't the same after that.

Ginny left the room and went to have breakfast. Snape told Harry that there weren't any new News at the present time.

Meanwhile.

Tomas was dreaming in his comfortable bed.

**Tom's Dream**

"Now let's match the power of lord Voldemort heir of Salazar slytherin against the Famous Harry Potter." Hissed Riddle.

He turned on his heel to face the carved head of Salazar Slytherin and spoke "Speak to me Slthyerin greatest of the Hogwarts four." in Parseltounge.

The mouth of slytherin opened something was stirring within it something was slithering its way out of the shadows.

The face of the basilisk could be seen Potter Ran as fast as he could to the exit of the chamber but it was too late the Basilisk had uncoiled itself from the mouth. Riddle hissed, "Kill him" he Basilisk obeyed the bloodthirsty command. It followed Potter. He slipped pathetically right when he had a chance to escape.

The Giant serpent was about to dig its deadly fangs into his body when a musical screech was heard from the entrance of the chamber. Fawkes that blasted Phoenix Dumbledors presious pet.

Tom's near victory was the beginning of yet another crushing defeat. All his hopes and dreams were shattered in those few seconds.

Tomas Awoke from the dream it was just another memory from his past. Just a memory like he once was but now he had returned very much alive.

He gave a frustrated growl as he looked at his watch it was 11 in the day man these late nights were murder on his biological clock.

He couldn't sleep the rest of the day so he wondered aimlessly around the castle. He decided to drop in and see what the rat was up to.

He walked in just as Belatrix Lestrange was about to get undressed. Peter was already half undressed. Peter saw the door open he went up to close it and came face to face with Tomas.

He stumbled back as Tomas was about to take a step forward. Bellatrix had just taken her shirt of went she saw that Peter was staring at something she moved her eye's in that direction and Saw the Darklord standing at the door.

She put her shirt back on. Tomas looked extremely pissed of and a little disturbed by the sight. Peter said sorry and fell on his knees in front of Tomas.

"I'm sorry master it's not what you think I we Uhh Just umm eepp."Said Peter, as he turned extremely pale.

Tomas seemed even more freaked out by the fact that a half dressed Peter was kneeling in front of him. Oh crap very bad mental image.

"Get dressed you can explain later." Barked Tomas as he swiftly made his way as far away as possible from the scene.

He ran into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to snap out of the horror.

That horrid mental image was haunting him. Ew he was going to be sick.

Peter half dressed was one thing but the position he was in front of him was wrong. Wait Tom was half dressed as well oh merlin that was even worse.

Ew Peter and him were just wrong. He couldn't get that image of Peter giving him a head job was just too Wrong.

Tomas couldn't take it anymore he ran over to the toilette and threw up.

The blood from last night was now black he had taken all he needed out of it so he wouldn't need to feed for a while yet.

Thank merlin. The image stayed in his mind for about another half an hour.

A few minutes later Peter ran Over to Tomas. Trying to explain what had happened.

"There's no need to explain. You wanted to make out with Lestrange while I was asleep." Sighed Tomas as he walked of to his room. Peter stood there dumbstruck as a post no punishment nothing.

"Oh and Peter." Said Tomas as he turned around to face Peter for the last time.

"Yes Master" Said Peter as he looked shyly at Tom.

"Next time lock the door." Said Tomas as he turned on his heel and left.

Peter stood there in a deep shock and deep horror. Wait had he seen the Darklord without a shirt?

Yes he had and he was kneeling half naked in front of him. Suddenly Peter was struck by that very same mental image that had caused Tomas so much disgust.

Bell came out and peter hugged her and cried. He couldn't get that bloody image out of his head.

He started sobbing and screaming as he told Bell about he image. Bell could see were peter was coming from. Great she got the same mental image in her head to.

That meant that their master got the same image too she shuddered at the thought of him thinking that. He would kill Peter and her then. Wait did he see her with out a shirt on as well.

Oh boy another image formed in her mind worse than the last. Tomas, Peter and her in a threesome. She screamed as she tried to force the image out of her head.

Tom had just lain down to sleep for the rest of the day when he heard a earth shattering screech that was louder than a banshee.

He shouted, "Shut the hell up you screwed up fucks otherwise I'll kill both your over fucked up asses."

The end of this chappie for now. Don't flame me cos of the spelling or the punctuation cos I use Friggin Spell check.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed all my stories.

Laterz Vluko1


End file.
